


Gay & European

by zezo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: ADHD Dakota, Alternate Universe, Autistic Cavendish, Fluff, M/M, nothing of this makes sense but at this point I don't care, yes the real world doesn't work like this but let a man dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Summary: Cavendish is a mute pianist lost at Madrid pride and as a local organizer Dakota offers to help
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Gay & European

He wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't dislike the concept of pride parades but in practice they were a little too overwhelming for him.  
The world it's a terrifying place when you can hear everything but the lack of the capacity to shout for help say the least Cavendish wasn't having a good time and while he's pedaled tours a panic attack and man on a wheelchair got his attention

“¿Está usted bien?” 

Of course he was in Spain, what was he expecting. The man repeated himself. 

“Are you okay, do you need any help?” 

Balthazar felt relieved knowing the man at least knew some English. He signaled to his mouth and then moved his head from side to side. 

“Oh” said the man “Can't you speak right now or can't you speak at all?” 

He put two fingers up to sign the latter

“That's ok, um I know some ASL and LSE, does that help?” 

Well pinch him if this wasn't his luckier unluckiest day. He shrugged. 

“Cool my name is” he started signing as well as speaking “Dakota, Vinnie Dakota” 

Balthazar watched his hands as he signed and laughed. This was going to be a long day wasn't it? “Balthazar Cavendish” he spelt in return so the Spaniard could understand the problem 

“Oh man, you can hear me at least right? Do you need to read my lips?” 

He smiled pointing at his ears and giving a thumbs up. 

“Ok, can I call you Cav? I'm sorry that's all I got” 

He nodded 

“So, Cav what are you doing here” 

He signed “I was looking for my hotel and got lost” 

“All I got was lost, are you looking for someone?” 

He showed him a map of Madrid with his hotel circled

“Oh, I'm afraid you can't get there right now, the parade is blocking the way.”

“I'll tell you what, I don't feel comfortable leaving you like this, I'm one of the local organizers and because of that, making sure everyone has a good time is my responsibility. You should come with me, I'll show you around” 

Even if he didn't fully trust the stranger, what else was he supposed to do? Also if he was one of the organizers he'd probably be surrounded by other people and being honest with himself, seeing the parade was something he'd always wanted to do. 

Dakota led him into an artist merch stand with a water station next to it and handed him a bottle. 

“Ya know, one has to stay hydrated it's 40º degrees out in the sun and you're not exactly dressed up for the occasion.” 

The local was right, probably his classic three piece suit wasn't such a good idea but it's not like he had originally planned on staying out in the sun. He took it and drank, feeling his thirst being quenched. 

“Would you mind if I go through this stand?” he signed 

The other man sighed “I suppose that meant you want to check out the art, go ahead.” 

The brit inspected various items. The stan had everything varying from pronoun pins with most pronouns and neopronouns in various languages, passing by original stickers with mottos and animals, to all kinds of flags ranging through the entire color spectrum. He kept looking past them until stopping at a bracelet colored with the asexual flag pattern. That made him smile. 

“You like that? Such a good taste, my friend Savanah makes these, here we prefer to amplify the voices from our local artists rather than allowing corporations to take over with their pink washing. Sorry I am rambling wasn't I? Here, this one is on the house.” 

He instantly panicked trying to give the present back. 

“Nah don't even think about it. You are in my country and are therefore a guest, so giving back my present would be not only rude but also an act of international offense” 

He fakely gasped bringing his hand to the chest being overly dramatic which made Dakota laugh. 

Hours passed and Balthazar had fun meeting some of the locals with Vinnie. Apparently he allowed the local teens to host their dnd campaign on his bar so they had grown to admire him. All of them spoke English and some LSE which helped a little. 

“This is Milo, our own local cryptid” 

“Hey!” Milo disputed

“Oh come on kid you know I'm just messing around with ya. And here come his friends Zack and Melissa. How's it going you little goblins?” 

“¿Por qué estamos hablando en inglés?” Dakota pointed at Cavendish who awkwardly waved 

“Oh, hello nice to meet ya!” Melissa said. Cavendish waved awkwardly again 

“See kids, Cav…” 

“I get it, wait a second…” Melissa then signed “Hello nice to meet ya” 

To which the man replied by laughing and signing “Nice to meet you too, what a nice bunch of children” 

“What did he say?” asked Zack

“Hey! We're not children!” 

Dakota laughed “You sure aren't, goblins” 

“Thanks” 

The teens went away and they were left alone strolling in comfortable silence for a while. 

“ Wouldn't you happen to like coffee for some reason right?” The Spaniard asked 

Having given up on signing he just shaked his head from side to side. 

“I had to try. At least you'll like tea right?” 

To that he nodded 

“Nice. I happen to own the best bar in town. It's a shame you don't like coffee, nobody makes it like me in all Spain” 

He gave a thumbs up and a thumbs down 

“Wow, I've been roasted by a man who doesn't speak. Come on, I need something to help me get through the rest of the day and I only have one break” 

He followed the Spaniard into a cozy bar nearby. From there he could watch people coming and going on their daily commute and the parade, it was a nice spot. 

“So tea it is, we don't have a great selection over here, but I hope you find something of your taste” 

Searching the menu Vinnie had just given him he couldn't find any of his favorite options, just some basic but hey one can't go wrong with earl gray so he ended up deciding for that one.

“Coming right up” 

Dakota came back with their two cups offering the tea to the visitor. 

“What brings you here?” 

Cavendish pointed towards himself and then moved his fingers as he played the piano

“You are a musician? I play instruments too! Some say I'm quite virtuous with the theremin” 

He gestured a man playing the theremin as best as he could with a conflicted expression. 

“Yes sir. I had always a fan of sci fi so when my mother suggested and by that I mean forced me to start playing an instrument, I chose the theremin” 

He sipped his tea while listening to Vinnie ramble. The other man went on how much he loved punk aesthetics which somehow developed into a speech on the importance of accessibility in media. 

“Can you believe it? It's not like the subtitles don't exist, they are available on tv but when I try to turn them on Disney+, they are only available in one language. The little effort it takes a company to add accessibility shouldn't even be weighted against the impact of making culture accessible to everybody.” he nodded “Well, you probably know as much as I do on this one”

Balthazar shrugged taking a sip of his tea and, was it 9 o' clock already? Time had flown by them. He pointed at his wrist signaling how late it was 

“I can't believe you made me skip my duties at the parade, you're such a bad influence” he chuckled “Well by this time the streets should be free for you to get lost in so I guess this is where we part” 

The brit got up nodding extending his hand for a handshake 

“Right. You're not from here, well if you don't mind here in Spain we like to” Dakota grabbed Cavendish by his shoulders giving him a pair of kisses on his cheeks “Say goodbye the proper way” 

Balthazar felt his face turning redder than the sun as he left the bar waving to the other man. 

As he arrived at the hotel Balthazar started thinking about his day, cursing himself as he suddenly realized he hadn't asked for any of the other man's contact information. Sighing he thought of going to his bar tomorrow in case destiny wanted to be generous with him again. Gosh, it's been so long since he felt something like that, he’s asexual! Oh how he wished that meant he was immune he's stupid crushes. Meanwhile the Spaniard had similar thoughts in his apartment. In which concert did he say he was playing tomorrow? Probably it didn't matter now as he won’t see him again.

The next day arrived and Balthazar prepared for his concert, still thinking of the man he met yesterday. In the end he didn't pass by Dakota's bar thinking about all the people from the parade.  
Luckily it wouldn't have mattered if he went because Vinnie had other matters to attend that day. 

As the older man got to the auditorium, something surprised him. 

“You didn't weren't fooling around when you said you were good playing the theremin” he signed 

“Cav? You are The Balthazar Cavendish. I can't believe I didn't recognize you yesterday. Oh man I'm really sorry I didn't ask for your phone or something, this might be a little forward but would you…?” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Balthazar Cavendish had taken out his phone, which was now showing his notes app, where he had typed 

“We probably should had thought of this earlier” 

“What can I say, I like playing charades with you”


End file.
